


My name is Maria Hamilton(name in progress)

by TheGoldenLockets_Official



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex big brother - freeform, Alexander has a little sister, Gen, Lams - Freeform, M/M, More tags to be added, No relation to Maria Reynolds I just like the name, big brother alex, collage AU, first time fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenLockets_Official/pseuds/TheGoldenLockets_Official
Summary: This is basically a 'what if Alexander had a younger sister to take care of', collage AU and other stuff that are stuck in my head and I'm trying to get out.I also want to take this the foster care AU route but one thing at a time. and obviously Lams cause I'm trash like the rest of this fandom.





	My name is Maria Hamilton(name in progress)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction and I honest to god don't know if I'm any good at writing.  
> English is not my first language as will become apparent throughout this story but I accept criticism and corrections happily.  
> This is an AU idea that popped into my head and didn't want to leave so I'm writing it down and give it to you guys to read so we could suffer together.  
> Enjoy the story :D.

“We should drag Alexander with us” Angelica says standing in the doorway of her sister's bedroom who is by the closet looking at her different outfit options. Their group: John, Lafayette, Hercules, Angelica and Eliza all decided to have a hangout at a bar. They don't invite Alexander anymore because he always refuses.

“He will just say no again” Eliza said dismissing her.

“That's why I'm saying we drag him there against his will” she bit back with a cunning voice. Eliza gave her a look of disapproval. “This guy doesn't know how to live!” Angelica starts to rant as she throws her arms in the air. “He only ever thinks about studying and writing, he never takes a break! You know as well as I do that he needs a good night of fun in the city that will knock him dead for 24 hours, maybe then he won't look like a mentally ill gremlin” she scoffed and noted to herself to send that insult in Alexander's way the next time he tries to lie about getting enough sleep.

Eliza shook her head at her sister but knew there was truth in her words. “The only problem is that Alexander still doesn't trust us” she says recounting all she knows about Alex. He was a foster child so he had a rough life but he doesn't talk about his past at all, he was always speaking his mind and didn't have a problem sinking into arguments ,he enjoyed proving people wrong and he was definitely not taking care of himself enough. “He Barely even let us help him pay for coffee you want to take him out for a night to get drunk?”.

Angelica scoffed again but knew she has no comeback. As much as they tried they couldn't break Alexander's outer shell he was friendly but never too close. The group didn't even know him for a year and the schuyler sisters knew him even less. And for all their efforts the most they got from him was his dismissing smile. “Somethin’ gotta make him open up” she muttered finally, mostly to herself but Eliza didn't miss it.

* * *

 

Later when they met up with the guys after telling Peggy for the hundredth time she is not of legal age to drink yet and she can't join them they realised they are a little early so they all stood out at their usual meeting spot near the train station seeing their own breathes fighting off the cold night of New-York.

Angelica was ready to dazzle everyone at the bar with tight skinny jeans and a light red strapless shirt and big earrings to compliment her semi-hair-bun that gives her a princess look. Eliza wore a light blue blouse and a long deep blue skirt and her hair was down on her shoulders.

The guys were less original wearing jackets on plain shirts with jeans.

“So what do we do now? If we start early we end early” John said to the others. Angelica and Eliza looked at their phones looking at different trains schedules. Lafayette and Hercules also didn't have any idea what to suggest.

“We should get Alexander” Angelica said finally and got everyone's attention.

“Angelica we talked about this already Alexander isn't going to agree” Eliza retorted.

“We should at least try, the worst we'll get from him is a no, what do you guys think?” Angelica turned to the other three. They all considered or for a minute.

“I think we should invite him” John said.

“I agree too, what about you laf?” Hercules turned to look at the Frenchman.

“ _Oui_ , this is a fine idea but, unfortunately our _petit_ Alexander doesn't have a cell phone, for a young man he isn't very much, how you say, technological” he said.

“well that means we just have to go drug his ass out of his apartment, this is what friends are for is it not?” Angelica said happily much to Eliza's displeasure. Regardless they agreed to go to his apartment.

When they got in front of his door Angelica knocked and they waited for a response but it seems like the apartment was empty.

“ _Merde_ , he is probably still at work” Lafayette curses.

“No problem” John gives a small smile, he steps forward towards the small plant next to the door and kneels next to it “ I know where he keeps his spare key” he moves the pot from his place had lifts up a broken floor tile revealing a small black key. “He should finish his shift soon and be back and we still have some time anyway” he opens the door and put the tile and the plant back in place and they all step inside.

They all sat on the sofa. Well, not all of them. The sofa is very small so Angelica and Eliza sat on the sofa while Lafayette leans on it sitting on the floor next to Hercules and John just flat out lays on the floor whilst staring at the ceiling.

“What kind of a person doesn't have a TV?” Angelica asked,looking at the bare wall in front of them. “Poor people” John answers flatly and then adds “I don't have a TV, just Netflix”. “I am pretty sure Alex doesn't even have that” Hercules added. “He seems like the type of person to have never watched a single show”. “Wait, didn't he come from some island or something?” Angelica asked. “I think from the Caribbean if I'm not mistaken” Eliza pondered. “But he came to America when he was still a teenager no? He should have at least seen one show” Lafayette said. But beyond that none of them seem to have anything to add to the matter.

They sat and chat for a while when they finally heard footsteps and the jingling of keys from across the door.

John sits up “he finally arrived” he said as the door slides open.

But instead of a half dead half coffee vampire walking in there stand in the doorway, a young girl, maybe a teenager, staring at them from across the room. She had long brown hair that was a bit messy and came down to her hips hight, she had dark brown eyes and she wore clothes that seemed a bit big on her and old kind of reminding of Alex's clothes. She didn't say anything she stared at them with a blank expression hand not yet moving from the handle while they are sitting wide eyed with various degrees of horrified expressions. They are all frozen silent for several minutes.

“Maria what are you doing standing like that with the door open?” They hear Alex's voice cutting the silence from down the hallway, but the girl-Maria doesn't break eye contact. Eventually Alex steps behind her and his gaze drops onto his shocked group of friends.

“Alex, what the actual fuck!?” Angelica's the first one out of the trans that fell over them.

Alex fidgets at her comment looking away for a moment before looking troubled towards Maria.

“Maria sweety, could you go to your room for a bit so that I could sort this out please?” His voice is calm but his face tells a different story.

Maria nods and quietly goes to her room,not sparing the others so much of a glance as she closes the door behind her with a light thud.

Alex closes the door behind him and drops his bag on the floor before making his way towards his friends, looking quite annoyed. “What are you guys doing here?” he asks slight anger laced in his voice.

“You didn't answer my question!” Angelica sniped back

“You broke into my apartment?” He tried to sound offended

“No, wait Alexander who was that girl just now? Why is there a young girl living in your apartment?” Hercules sounded concerned.

“She is my sister” Alexander says simply. And everyone is back to silence again.

 _Alex has a sister?!_ Is probably the only though running in their heads right now.

“So why are you guys here?” He asked again more impatient.

“W-well. W-we were going to hangout at a bar and thought of inviting you, you weren't here do we just. Let ourselves in…” Eliza answered averting her gaze trailing off as she explained. “Um, I-I understand we were kinda out of line, we knew you would probably refuse b-, we didn't want to bother you but you know it always good to check though you don't have a cellphone, so…b-but Alexander” she raised to his eye level. “You…. You have a sister? Since when?”

“What do you mean since when? Since always of course that's how it usually works” he supplied.

“You just never mentioned her before” John cut in.

Alex tensed a bit clearly uncomfortable at this invasion to his privacy. “It didn't come up ever. I don't have to report everything to you anyways” he answered. “Now this is lovely that you wanted to ask me out to hang with you guys but I have tons of work and as you can now see I have someone to take care of I can't run around drinking away my precious time” he sniped at them getting angrier by the minute.

The air felt uncomfortable and heavy but they all got up and turned to the door going past Alex without saying a word. Only Lafayette stood for a second before Alex.

“ _Mon Ami_ , we are truly sorry we did not want to upset you” he apologized. “But know that we are your friends and we do not mean to offend or hurt you we are just caught of guard, _oui_?” He smiled and patted Alex's shoulder then followed the rest of his friends out of the apartment.

* * *

 

half an hour later they were all sitting around a table at a bar each of them holding a drink. they chat and laugh but there is a heavy lingering- an elephant in the room, that they all want to discuss but are still unsure how to start. after the third drink Lafayette, looks at his friends with a serious look on his face. “We have to talk about Alex” he says clearly, but it sounds more like a death sentence to the others.

“it’s… just really surprising is all” Hercules says after a moment. “we’ve known him for a while and this is the first time we got him to talk about his family, I was sure he was an only child”.

“She seem a bit odd don’t you think” Angelica commented. this earned her raised eyebrows from the rest of the table.

“What are you suggesting Ang?” Eliza asked, she didn’t want to admit it but she had the same suspicion herself. “I honestly don’t think that Alexander can do anything malicious” she added.

“I’m more worried about the fact that Alex doesn’t take a real great care of himself” John signed. “How can he take care of a whole ‘nother human being? Let alone a child?” he felt a tinge of guilt questioning his friend’s actions but he was worried to say the least.

“We can mope about it all night but the best course of action would be to ask Alexander himself” Lafayette stated. “As his friend we should support him!” he raised his voice a bit, putting on airs a bit. “If _mon petit lion_ needs help” he raises his half empty glass. “Then I shall, how you say, stand behind him!”.

the group just stared at him for a moment before looking at each other and lifting their drinks as well. “To our friendship” Hercules says with his booming voice.

* * *

 

“To our friendship!” they collectively cheered. none of them may understand what's going on but they’re too drunk to think straight, and they’ve wanted Alex to be more comfortable around them.

A few more drinks, dancing and maybe some bad decisions later the group all split up. Angelica and Eliza went together back home, Lafayette decided to crash at Hercules’ apartment, and John, for what seemed like the fifth time tonight dismissed needing to tag along, he’d rather go home than get stuck on Herc’s sofa with was impossible to sleep in.

So John drunkenly made his way back to his own apartment, recounting the day’s events. He was extremely worried about Alexander. He didn’t know him well, but what parts of him he knew only gave room for more worry. He was never eating well, always survives each day with high doses of caffeine, and didn’t have a regular sleeping schedule. he worked really hard at his studies and at his part time job so that he could support himself. for what it’s worth, John really liked Alexander - he was an activist like himself, constantly thinking about how the government do better, ranting about all the terrible policies that are in place, Alex had that air around him of a great ambition only to hide it behind never ending rants and argument that he never seems to be able to drop.

After strolling his way absent minded, John realised that he accidentally made his way back to Alexander's apartment. He stood awkwardly in front of his entrance debating if he should walk inside. _It's really late_ , John thought. He looked at his phone, _2:55._ He stood a few more seconds making mental arguments. _He might get even angrier than before,_ he thought, _yeah but I really want to see him_. John didn't want to admit it aloud, but he really wanted to get closer to Alex, he was an honest, and sweet gut in addition to his snapping personality.

John took one deep breath and walked inside the building. it was a three stories building with no elevator and Alex lived at the top floor, in a tiny two bedroom apartment. _two bedroom_ John realised, _Alex wouldn’t be the type of guy to rent a two bedroom apartment for just one person_. he got to his door and knocked three firm knocks. he hears shuffling from the other side of the door.

“Who is this”, Alex’s careful voice reaches from beyond. _of course he’s up._

“It’s me, John”, he answers dully, feeling slightly sleepy.

“Laurens?”. Alex opens the door slowly until John is in full view in front of him. “What are you doing here this late?” He asks.

 _shit_ , John just realised it’s rude to go to people’s houses uninvited in the middle of the night. _great._ he catches a glance of Maria, sitting on the couch in the dark room reading a book, only illuminated by a small desk lamp at her side and Alex’s computer on the small coffee table. “Um” he tries, but he has no real reason for appearing in Alex’s home. regardless he takes a step forward, “I-I actually wanted to apologise for earlier…” he takes a second step and a split second later he is zooming to the floor, obviously too drunk to be out and walking at this hour.

Alex catches him in time but he braces backwards and John tries to drag his feet up to stand straight. he couldn’t really. “Jesus, Laurens what were you thinking coming here like that?” Alex asks holding him at his hips and leaning John on himself for support to help the man upright.

“S-sorry” John slurs. he finally get to his feet and steadies himself. Alex let him go but leaves a firm hold on his shoulder. “I didn’t want to bother you, really”. he looks back at Maria, she closed her book and she was looking right at him. he felt a bit ashamed of what she might think of him. He decided to try and apologise to her too, “Hey, Maria right? I’m Sorry for our poor introduction earlier we didn’t mean to be rude”.

Silence. She just stared back looking somewhat lost. _did I say something wrong?_ He looked back to Alex, he looked a bit apologetic avoiding his stare, instead giving a glance towards Maria, before turning back to John.

“She… She doesn’t talk” Alex said giving John a few moments to let that sink in.

“Oh” he finally said.

John stood in front of Alex, he tried to think of what to do next but he was getting tired by the second and the fact that he was drunk didn’t help him get a coherent thought.

“You’re too drunk to go anywhere aren’t you?” Alex asked,but it was more of a statement than a question.

“What!? No-Alex I don’t want to bother you more than I have already, I’ll go, I’ll be fine really-” John tried to make his way back outside but Alex’s firm grip on his shoulder didn’t waver, instead he put his other hand on his back pulling him to the living room.

“Maria, we’ll let him sleep on the couch, will you please bring a blanket please?” he asked, to which she immediately complied getting off the couch and into one of the bedrooms.

Alex pushed John to sit on the couch. “Alex, please I really don’t want you to go this far. I am totally overstepping my boundaries here” John said in an apologetic manner.

“Don’t worry my dear Laurens, just sleep you look hella tired, and don’t worry, we are friends, you don’t overstep any imaginary boundaries here” he said in a reaffirming tone, and looked at him fondly. John swears it must be the alcohol but Alex’s face look so sweet and kind he really wants to believe him. “Now, lie down”.

John listened and immediately started to doze off as Alex turned to turn off the lamp at his side and close his laptop, leaving the room dark. a half a second later Maria came back carrying two blankets. Alex went and took them from her.

John watched as Alex patting lightly at her head, thanking her. He covered John and when he finished he turned back to Maria.

“Maria, sweety, go to sleep it’s really late already, I’ll go too in just a second” He gave her a kiss on the forehead and a quick hug and she disappeared again.

Alex turned back to him. “Everything okay Laurens? You’re not too cold are you?” He asked, to which John just shook his head. “Sweet dreams, Laurens” He patted on top of the covers before turning back to his own room. a few moment later John closed his eyes and sleep washed over him quickly.

* * *

 

John woke up to the strong scent of something being fried. He's probably left the TV on,he hazily thinks and turns over and for some reason his bed is extremely uncomfortable. _Wait_ John realises, _you can't_ **_smell_ ** _the TV_ . He turns back around and cracks open his eyes, the sunlight in his eyes causes him a headache, but he powers through and glances around. He is not in his apartment or his bed. _I'm at Alex's apartment_ John reminds himself as he slowly feels another surge of pain go through his head and he groans. he puts his hand on his face to shield himself from the rays of sunlight attacking his face.

"You finally woke up" Alex stands at the entrance to his kitchen. John crokes open an eye.

Alex turned back to the kitchen. "Maria can you pour coffee and bring it to him please". He heard rustling from the behind the thin wall.

Maria emerged from the kitchen a minute later holding a steaming cup of coffee, she placed it on the coffee table and scattered back to the kitchen.

John slowly sat up grabbed the coffee and practically inhaled it. _Thank god for caffeine_.

Eventually Alex got out of the kitchen holding a plate of food and Maria trailed behind him holding various bottles and jars. “French toast”, Alex said as he put the plate down, Maria quickly after him places down maple syrup, chocolate syrup and a jar of plain white sugar. “Lafayette would murder you if he finds out this is what you call _a french toast_ ” John chuckled, he looked at the stack of burnt bread in what seemed like an attempt to balance a sad mix of eggs and milk poorly soaked in bread and drowned in a pool of hot oil. “ _Dis lui et to es un home mort_ ” Alex responded with a smile, John didn’t understand what he said, he looked at Maria’s face for a clue but it was blank, actually now that he thinks about it, he doesn’t know what languages Maria understands. He’s sure she knows english because that’s how Alex speaks to her, but Alex also knows french and spanish too, he wonders if as a mute, bilingualism would be more difficult or not. _Doesn’t really matter does it_.

Alex settled next to John on the couch while Maria sat on the floor in front of them, Alex split the stack of bread, two pieces for each of them, Maria then immediately grabbed the store brand maple syrup and squeezed a whole fountain of sugary, probably fake syrup on top of her stack. “Hey!” Alex chided her to which she responded with sticking her tongue out at him.

He grumbled and murmured to John, “It’s probably payback for burning them so much”. _pft, you definitely did_ , John thought to himself as he stabbed at his own stack.

They ate in relative silence. Maria finished her serving and ran back to her room leaving Alex and John alone. “She doesn’t like me does she” he said a few moments after she left. Alex looked at him as if he tried to contradict his words before seeming to abandon his argument. instead he turned back to his plate, “She's cautious around everybody don’t take it to heart” he said bitterly.

“I’m sorry Alexander”.

“There is no need to apologise John”.

“I’m sure it was hard taking care of her”.

“No” Alex said simply

“It was difficult for making the rest of the world understanding her” He said sadly, but something angry was underlying in his eyes as he look towards nothing.

“What do you mean?” John asked.

“I mean- I mean she holds herself back because it’s hard to get along with people if you’re a little bit different than them. Back on the island… Absolutely no one gave her a second glance she was invisible to everyone” he looked angry, “Yey she gave me and mom the greatest happiness”. he waved his hand in the air to emphasize his frustration.

“I bet she has a lot of difficulty in school too” John says, “especially in her age what grade is she?, she’s probably living through the worst of what middle school has to offer”.

“Luckily she doesn’t” Alex says, and that earns a surprised look from John who looks completely lost. “She was smart enough, she read the same books as me, so, soon after I graduated high school I convinced our social worker to give her the tests she needed to pass to never go back to public schooling ever again”. he said proudly.

“So she’s not in school?!” John asked his mouth gaping a little, and Alex shook his head. “So what does she do all day? I mean with you working and studying, she even came back rather late last night” John asked seriously.

“She spends a lot of time at the public library. Don’t get me wrong I’m scared half to death everyday just thinking about what she is doing all alone, but even back home she was the type to wander along the streets never needing anyone to look after her, I don’t want to take away her freedom and I take a bit of relief knowing that the streets of Nevis were more dangerous than the streets of New-York”. Alex responded.

“People carry guns here Alex” John said angry.

“Yeah, well, people tried to take a shot on her twice back on Nevis” he said, immediately seeming to regret letting that slip.

“What?!” John almost yelled.

Alex put his hand in front of him in defense, “The islands were very dangerous” he looked to the side trying to avoid eye contact, “and she was a very curious and fearless girl when she was small” he gave a week response. “She’s really careful now though” he insured him.

They were quite for a few minutes, just sitting next to each other, the tension in the air is nerve wracking. John looked at the clock on the wall the time already late in the morning. He knew the conversation wasn’t over yet but he also knew he was totally overstepping his boundaries, Alex barely spoke about his past and he always seemed to regret doing so like he is afraid people will turn their back on him if they knew about his sad life story or something.

“I should go” he finally says breaking the silence that fell over them. all he get is a confirming hum in return.

Alex got up and gathered the spread on the coffee table and took them back to the kitchen. Meanwhile John put on his sneakers that he kicked off of himself while he was asleep.

Alex got back to the living room just as John got up feeling the ache in his back after sleeping on such a small couch. “Well, thanks for having me”. “Beats wandering the streets drunk” Alex beamed at him to which John blushed in embarrassment.

Alex accompanied him to the door, He gave Alex a goodbye hug and a pat on the back. “See you later Hamilton”.

“Stay safe out there Laurens” Alex said as John exited and closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> What a mess of a first chapter. Sorry.  
> Hopefully you liked it enough to continue reading.


End file.
